Oh the Drama of High School!
by AnimeFreak688
Summary: Who sees me? Who knows of my existence? And who can be there to acknowlegde and love me?


**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z

Hotaru shuffled meekly down the hallway like a little shadow. Everyone around her were laughing, talking, and enjoying their high school life while she was ignored. Unknown. What a paradox of her name her personality was. A dulled firefly was what she was, one whose flame had been extinguished.

Reaching her AP History class right before the bell rang, Hotaru slid silently into her seat at the very back. _How very fitting_, the young girl thought with a twinge of sadness, _that I sit in a seat that no one really sees, just like me._

The bell rang and the teacher started the lesson for the day. But just five minutes into it, he was interrupted by a certain two jocks.

Hotaru knew her cheeks were flaming as she kept her head bent to hide it. What girl in her right mind wouldn't? Afterall, the two late people were the hottest guys in school.

"Mr. Briefs, why are you late to class again for the third time this week?" the middle-aged teacher demanded in an angry and sharp voice.

Said person just rolled his eyes. "Well, you see," Trunks started, "I was so eager to get to class I forgot some of my books and when I went to get them, my locker was jammed."

"And that explains why you were talking to Ms. Pan in the hallway?" the teacher added sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's why I enjoy your class so much. Before it that is." The last comment earned a few snickers from everyone.

"Right. And you, Mr. Son? What's your excuse this time?" the teacher said in a dry voice, turning to regard coldly the said person.

Smiling the trademark Son grin, Goten answered, "Same excuse as last time. I saw a damsel in distress and had to help her."

"Oh? Well, Ms. Bura did not appear to need much help, last that I saw of her," the teacher answered in a no-nonsense voice. "Get to your seats you two."

The two smirking, both walked to their seats, which were in the back. In fact, Trunk's was conveniently in front of Hotaru's, with Goten's to Trunk's right.

For the rest of class, like usual, Hotaru found she had difficulties breathing properly and keeping her heart from bursting. Who could blame her? One of the most popular guys in her school was sitting right in front of her. But still, she could never muster up the courage to talk to him, even when he asked her a question about something. And as for Goten well… need we say much. With his flawless physique and deceptively innocent eyes, any girl would be begging to be his girlfriend. Pity he was taken already and guess who the lucky girl is? Bura Briefs of course, head cheerleader and future prom queen. Obviously. The jocks in Orange Star High are virtually made for the cheerleaders.

As for Trunks, well, he's taken as well, unfortunately. I truly wish that wasn't the case, as he has a to-die for body, this amazingly soft lavender hair and is just overall hot. Even more so then Goten. But like I had said before, the jocks are made for the cheerleaders. And in this case, it's Pan Son.

I know I never had a chance to be with either Trunks or Goten but still… It's still not comforting to hear that they're with Pan and Bura. Considering there the reason why no one in this school is my friend.

That's right. Pan and Bura, the two idols in our school, are also the reason why my life is so miserable. I have no idea why they hated me so much from the start. All I know is that right on our first meeting in high school, which I entered when I was only twelve due to having skipped grades, those two cold-shouldered me all the time. Because they were already highly popular at the time, despite only being freshman, everybody else followed their lead. So now, here I am, in my senior year, a month away from prom night, and still I don't have one friend. I'll probably stay home on prom night.

Just as I thought that I was going to faint from lack of oxygen due to being too close to Trunks, the bell rang. The one good thing from being invisible is the teacher never calls on you. Which, in my case, is extremely fortunate, as I wouldn't know what I was being asked and could only stare at him like an idiot. The reason I can keep up with this class is because of my older sister.

As I left the room for my next class, avoiding all the crowds of my laughing carefree classmates, I caught a glimpse of Trunks sweeping Pan up into a tight embrace. Luckily, by now, I have grown used to this and I can mask the hurt. Four years of having unrequited love can do that to you. You learn to block out emotions or else I would have thrown myself off a cliff by now. Not that I would have died permanently.

The day slugged on. While not quite as heart wrenching, I had to deal with Goten and Bura flirting in front of me in Calculus and of course, Trunks and Pan's displays of affection at lunch. Oh, and being invisible, like every other day I've attended this school.

Only when I got home after school did my spirits perk up a bit. As usual, ne-san was home and with a warm smile on her face.

Masami Tomoe. That's my older sister's name. And it suits her perfectly, unlike with me. She's everything I've ever wished to be. She's charming, popular, a genius in every aspect, and absolutely gorgeous. As beautiful as Pan or Bura (and as much as I hate to admit it) are, ne-san is even more so, at least in my opinion. While Pan sometimes can appear a bit of a seductress the way she dresses at times, my ne-san has never looked like that. She has this incredibly long silky hair that is dark blue, almost black like mine but while it looks heavy on me, on her, is looks graceful and elegant. She too shares my fair complexion and oval face, but while I look worn out in it, she just looks elegant in it. Not only that, but ne-san also happens to be ranked number one in the world in piano and violin and graduated college when she was only fifteen.

Yep, you heard me correctly. Academically a genius and number one ranked pianist and violinist in the world at only seventeen. A true genius born out of need. Because our father died in a lab experiment gone wrong when I only three and my mother died shortly afterwards, as the elder, ne-san had to practice so much on her violin and piano to earn money to keep us going. We had no living relatives and no one would have wanted us at the orphanage because ne-san absolutely refused to let me go without her and what family wants two extra mouths for them to feed? So at only six, ne-san had to face the harsh realities of life. I remember vividly all the times her fingers would be bleeding after a particularly long practice or they would be aching so badly, she could barely move them. But in the end, all of ne-san's hard work paid off and she rose rapidly in the professional world, taking the rank of number one in piano and violin.

I also play the violin but nowhere as well as my ne-san. She will always be the prodigy, the diamond of us two while I… just am the shabby stone no one wants. I know I should be more grateful; she's the reason we can live so comfortably, but still, I'm envious of her. She's has everything I've ever wanted: popularity, looks, personality, and talent.

"Welcome home, Hotaru-chan. How was school?" was the first thing ne-san asked when I came home, her ever present gentle smile on her face.

I wish I could tell my ne-san about how painful school life is for me, but what good would that do? She may be looked up to in the musical industry as the tensai of the century, but what can she do about the cold-shouldering at school? So, what else could I do but smile back and say, "Fine."

Ne-san scrutinized my face a bit, probably noticing my smile didn't quite reach my eyes, but she didn't question or pressure me further. She just kept on smiling before she said, "Good. If you have any troubles, please do tell me. I'll be happy to listen and help you with them. Oh, there's a snack for you in the kitchen." Then, she left, probably going to practice more, something concerned by the soothing sound of her violin from the second floor in her room.

I sighed. Ne-san really was loving, but she was always so caught up in practice and concert after concert. It was necessary if she wanted to keep her rank and stay on top. But still, I wish that I could spend more time with her.

Shaking the depressed thoughts out of my head, I trudged over to the kitchen to eat the snack ne-san had set out for me on the counter. I sometimes hate myself for always being jealous of ne-san. She has always selflessly sacrificed her happiness for mine, and this is how I thank her.

_I really am the worst sister ever,_ I though mournfully to myself as I quickly ate the chocolate chip cookies that had been set out. As soon as I was done, I hurriedly went to my room on the second floor to start my homework and studying.

My room is usually always enshrouded in darkness. I rarely turn the main light in the middle of the ceiling on, since it's too bright then. What does keep my room lit is the presence of the lamps from my lamp collection. I know. Weird hobby isn't it to collect lamps? But then again, so am I in society's eyes. Fitting isn't it?

About halfway through my homework (and catching up on today's History lesson due to a certain jock), there was a knock at my door. It was probably ne-san since I don't have any friends to speak of.

"Come in," I called as I buried myself in my History textbook.

As expected, it was my ne-san. She was a bit dressed up too. She wasn't wearing her usual blue dress with the white sweater that was cut away diagonally halfway through with the V-neck. Instead, she was wearing a cerulean halter-top dress that had a thin collar at the neck. Her hair was let down loose as usual and no makeup was on her face.

I frowned a bit. Why was ne-san getting all dressed up? Did she have a date? Was her ne-san leaving her? I don't want that to happen! Aside from ne-san, there aren't any more people who care or even know about me!

"Hotaru-chan? I just wanted to remind you my concert tonight is in half an hour so…." Ne-san trailed off.

Then, I remembered full force what was going on tonight. I had been so caught up in studying I had forgotten it was the Annual Musicians Summit (made up) Ball tonight. Last week, I had said "yes" when ne-san had asked me to come and she had even sewn a dress for me (another one of her talents). How could I forget such an important event?

"H-hai, ne-san. Ano, I'll get changed now," I managed to stammer out. Ne-san just smiled understandingly at me. "Do you want me to help?" she offered, but I shook my head in refusal.

After ne-san left the room, I sighed. _Baka, baka Hotaru! The Musician's Summit Ball is only the biggest event for all the top musicians,_ I reprimanded myself. I went over to my closet and took out the dress. Carefully, I slipped out of my black shirt and skirt and gingerly put the dress on, being careful as to not mar the fine silk.

Meanwhile, as Hotaru prepared for the ball, Trunks was busy venting his frustrations out in the Gravity Room, which will be hence referred to as the GR (because this writer is too lazy to type out the whole name).

_Damn it, why the Hell do I have to go _he thought angrily as he did a rapid sequence of bone crushing punches and kicks. _For one, no one in my family is a musician. We only got invited because Capsule Corps helps sponsor it. Bura is so lucky; she doesn't have to go but because I'm the eldest, I have to go. And why the Hell can't I take Pan? At least Goten will be there. _

Noticing the time, Trunks decided to stop training for now, shower, and change for the dreaded ball, all with a grouchy expression of his face.

As he expected, when he arrived at the ball, it was completely boring. Goten still wasn't there, which meant all Trunks could do was stand against a wall and watch middle-aged musicians talk and chatter amongst themselves in crap that he frankly could care less about. His mother was engaged in a friendly conversation with a few of the musicians, though Trunks had no idea what they could find in common as in his mind, there was nothing in common between music and science.

Then, he noticed a girl around his age. Intrigued as to why someone else his age would be here, he approached her.

She was gorgeous. Stunning. Perhaps even more so than Pan herself. As quickly as that thought had come to his mind though, Trunks shook it out. He couldn't go cheating on Pan now. Granted it was a mainly physical relationship, he still cared for her. Maybe not like when they first had gotten together, but still.

The girl had large, mysterious violet eyes that seemed to hold mystery and sadness in them. She was wearing a sleeveless and shoulder-less flowing lavender gown that clung to her body in a way that revealed her curves, but did not make her seem indecent. She had flawless milky white skin that contrasted greatly with dark purple hair that fell down to her shoulders. Not having anything to do and already attracted to her, Trunks approached the mystery girl. For some reason, she looked oddly familiar though he couldn't exactly pinpoint where he had seen her.

"Hey, you bored?" Trunks asked the girl in his usual lazy drawl with a smirk on his face as he leaned against the wall next to her.

Hotaru had been in a bit of a reverie before Trunks had come. When she turned to see where the voice was coming from, she suddenly felt her cheeks flaming bright red. It was Trunks Briefs! What was he doing here of all places? Not that she wasn't secretly thrilled he was here. Who wouldn't be happy if their crush was coincidentally at the same place as them and standing next to them?

"N-not really. Um, your Trunks Briefs right?" Hotaru managed to stammer out as she attempted to breath steadily and still her pounding heart.

Trunks raised an eyebrow faintly in surprise. So this girl knew him.

"What, is my reputation that big? And what would your lovely name be Miss?" he answered back, arms crossed as he regarded Hotaru with his trademark bad boy smirk.

Hotaru blushed even harder at the compliment from _Trunks Briefs._ "H-Hotaru Tomoe," she whispered quietly while inwardly cursing her shyness.

Trunks frowned slightly. He had heard the name somewhere. Hotaru, Hotaru… Where had he heard it? Then, his eyes widened slightly in realization. Of course! It was the name of the girl that sat behind him in History class. While he didn't show it, inwardly, his jaw was hanging onto the floor.

"A-aren't you the girl who sits behind me in History?" When Hotaru nodded 'yes' in affirmation, Trunks let out a deep breath he didn't even know he had been holding.

"Wow. You look so…. Different in that dress than you do in class. Why don't you dress like this more?" Trunks questioned while turning his blue eyes to Hotaru.

Hotaru was now possibly setting the new record for reddest blush as she felt Trunks' beautiful blue eyes just staring at her. Awkwardly, she managed to softly reply, "I don't really think about what I wear to school. I'm only wearing this dress because my sister made it for me and it's special."

Trunks nodded in understanding. So Hotaru wasn't the type was cared much for clothing. But he couldn't resist pointing out, "You would be a lot more popular and well-known if you dressed like this everyday."

Hotaru was silent after this remark, knowing even if she dressed fashionably to school, she would probably be still virtually unknown. Afterall, Bura and Pan hated her and would see to it that high school for her was as hard as they could make it.

Trunks noted the silence with interest, especially the sad expression that came over Hotaru's face. Feeling awkward in the situation, Trunks attempted to steer the conversation to another topic.

"So Hotaru, why are you here? I'm here because Capsule Corp's a funder for this event. What's your reason?" he inquired.

That pulled Hotaru out of her thoughts quickly enough. Putting aside the sadness quickly, she started saying, "Well, actually my ne-san is-

Alas, she never got the chance to finish as Goten unexpectedly interrupted right that moment.

"Yo dude, there you are! I was looking all over for you! And who's this hot chick here? Care to give her name?" Goten asked as he smiled seductively at Hotaru, whose blush had just returned from the last comment full blast.

Trunks sighed. Goten could be so loud and immature. "Goten, why were you late in the first place?" he asked his best friend in a slightly irritated voice. "And her name is Hotaru Tomoe."

"Hmm…." Scrunching up his face in the typical Son family style thinking face, Goten racked his brains to remember where he had heard that name before. "Hotaru, Hotaru…. That name sounds familiar, but where have I heard it before?"

"Maybe she's the girl who sits diagonal of you in History?" Trunks pointed out sarcastically. Seriously, Goten could be really thick sometimes, even if he was the school's biggest flirt.

"Really? Whoa…. Damn, sorry for not remembering you before Hotaru," Goten said, laughing apologetically.

"I-It's okay. I mean, I'm used to it," Hotaru quietly mumbled as she felt herself shriveling from the looks Goten was giving her. Why had she agreed to come to this ball in the first place? And where was ne-san? Last she had seen of her, her ne-san had excused herself to go to the restroom.

"Yare yare, are these your friends, Hotaru-chan?" Hotaru perked up as her ne-san came into view, a faintly amused smile on her face.

"Ne-san! Where were you?" Hotaru asked.

"Oh, some of my colleagues tried flirting with me. Needless to say, they failed. So, care to introduce these handsome young men to me?" Masami asked teasingly, her eyes glinting with contained amusement.

Up until now, Goten had been silent, a little bit awed by the beauty of the girl standing in front of her. But not now.

"Why Miss, my name is Goten Son. And may I inquire what name what befit such a beautiful girl like you?" Goten answered in a teasing but flirtatious voice.

The compliment did not have the usual effect of turning into the girl into mush. Instead, Takeo only gave a faint smile, completely unperturbed. "Why, it's Masami Tomoe. How nice it is to meet such a gentlemen."

Trunks just snorted unbelievingly. Wow… And Goten claimed he was faithful to his sister, yet here he was flirting with a girl he had just met. Then, he noticed Hotaru next to him was giggling silently to herself.

And that precise moment, a slow waltz started. Bowing to Takeo, Goten extended a hand of invitation. "Care to dance, my fair lady?" he asked suggestively, smirking.

Once again, Masami was completely unaffected. This amazed Hotaru to no end. How could her ne-san not have the slightest reaction when a hot guy like Goten was flirting and complimenting her?

Dropping a mock curtsy before accepting the hand, Masami just replied calmly, "Why of course. It would be rather rude if I declined."

Smirking in success while Trunks just shook his head at his best friend's antics, Goten led Masami onto the dance floor. Now once more, he was left alone with Hotaru. Not that he didn't like being near her, it was just she was really quiet and didn't talk much.

"So um, that's your sister right?" he started uncomfortably. "Why is she here with you? Are either of you musicians?"

Hotaru kept her eyes lowered on the ground as she replied in a small voice, "Takeo-ne-san is the musician here. She's the number one ranked violinist and pianist in the world so she got invited. I'm only here because ne-san asked if I wanted to come."

"Oh," was all Trunks could reply with.

Hotaru was a bit surprised at Trunks' lack of reaction. Most of the time when people learned her older sister was a world-ranked musician, they would be staring at her in disbelief. Odd.

"Y-you're not surprised?" Hotaru shyly ventured, darting a glance at Trunks while feeling her face burning up. God he was hot in the plain white dress shirt with the few first buttons open to show his muscled chest and his black pants. He looked the image of casual indifference, something many guys tried to pull of while he did it naturally.

"Well, it is a ball for elite musicians thus if Masami-san was invited, it must mean she's world class," Trunks responded nonchalantly.

Hotaru blinked a bit. So that was why he wasn't surprised. "But aren't you surprised she's so young? I mean to take rank one in the world is hard enough but to do it at seventeen is amazing."

"I do read the newspapers you know. And in the musical section, there's some article about her everyday saying what a prodigy she is," Trunks responded lazily.

Hotaru could say nothing back. So even Trunks Briefs knew about her sister. And her? He hadn't even known who she was a few minutes ago and she sat behind him in History.

Trunks was really starting to get bored. He couldn't think up of any topic he could talk to Hotaru about and Goten was in with Takeo. _If he cheats on my sister, I'll murder him _he thought venomously as he watched the two dance, all the while flirting with each other.

Right as Trunks was about to shrivel from boredom, the waltz ended and Goten and Masami returned. The two were still at their little game of false politeness. Goten though seemed to be losing for once. Trunks smirked slightly as his best friend blushed bright red to the roots of his spiky black hair at one of Masami's comments. He should have brought a camera with him. He hadn't seen Goten blush or stammer like this since they were little kids. Oh, how fun it would be to torture Goten with this piece of information.

"Hey, why don't you and Hotaru go up there and dance a bit? Not unless you're scared?" Goten taunted Trunks with a mischievous smile on his face after he had recovered from Takeo's teasing.

"Careful Goten or I might just tell Bura that you were dancing with some other girl. She is my sister you know," Trunks shot back warningly.

Goten just laughed it off. "Dude, what's wrong with dancing with a pretty girl, especially one like Takeo? Bura would understand. Heck, I've seen her dance with other guys before and do I get pissed off? Nope."

Trunks just sighed. Really. His sister and Goten had the most uncommitted relationship he had ever seen. They were always flirting or dancing with other people. At least they haven't cheated on each other yet. Not that his with Pan's was the greatest.

"Come on man, just ask her to dance. Pan's not here, so what's the harm?" Goten urged on, while checking to make sure Hotaru wasn't listening. She wasn't as she was talking to Masami. "Not unless you don't know how to dance," he challenged.

Trunks bristled slightly at the challenge. While knowing that Goten was only testing him, he had his pride. "Fine." Turning to Hotaru, he asked Takeo, "May I borrow your sister a bit?" When Masami nodded in consent with that ghost of a smile on her face, Trunks grabbed Hotaru's hand gently as to not frighten her and led her to the dance floor.

Takeo smiled slightly to herself as she watched her younger sister blush a bright red. Oh dear, if things continued this way, Hotaru was going to overheat by the end of the night, especially with this particular dance. It was a very fast-paced tango that, unlike the waltz she had done with Goten, was much more sultry.

Shaking her head slightly in amusement, Masami turned to Goten and asked, "You set them up on purpose didn't you?"

The innocent "I-didn't-do-anything" smile was all she needed for confirmation. Laughing slightly to herself, she leaned herself against the wall. This should be interesting to watch.

Hotaru could feel her palms start sweating. What the…what had just happened? One minute she had just been standing against the wall, now she was on the dance floor with Trunks Briefs? And judging from the introductory music, it was going to be a tango. And that was what unnerved Hotaru more than anything. It wasn't that she didn't know how to do it. Ne-san had taught her well. The reason she was nervous was some of the moves were a bit…. Suggestive.

Sensing Hotaru's tenseness, Trunks smiled encouragingly at the girl in an effort to calm her down. She returned it with a weak smile of her own.

The main tune started. Oddly enough, all of her worries faded away the minute Hotaru heard the familiar tune. She had danced the tango plenty of times because one of her ne-san's friends used to always drag her to Spanish dance clubs. But there was something different this time. Whereas at the dance clubs she would just execute the technique flawlessly, every time she came in contact with Trunks or maintained eye connection, Hotaru felt a shiver go up her back, as if anticipating something. But what?

Trunks could barely keep his surprise hidden. Whoa…. Where did Hotaru learn how to dance like that? He was good himself but even so, he could barely keep up with her. And what was this feeling inside him every single time she pulled up close to him? _I'm faithful to Pan, faithful to Pan. I will not cheat on her_ Trunks chanted constantly inside his head.

Masami regarded the dancing couple with a slightly sadistic smile on her face. Oh how fun it was to torture the young man whom Hotaru seemed to like so much. She chuckled quietly to herself when she saw the surprised expression on his face when he realized how well Hotaru could dance. It was absolutely priceless.

Goten whistled under his breath when he saw how intense the dance between Hotaru and Trunks was going. The tango they were doing was incredibly sultry and even from a distance, he could actually feel the intensity of it. He noticed some of the other couples were looking at them with dumbstruck faces. He snickered quietly, something that did not go unnoticed by Masami.

"Seen something that catches your fancy, Sir Goten?" she asked teasingly, her eyes full of hidden mirth.

Goten just innocently replied, "Only that I see some young men looking at your younger sister in a certain way."

Masami laughed. It was so fun to play with Goten. It had been so long since she had actually found someone who could keep up with her in this arena. All the other boys she had ever played with usually ended up so flustered after the first minute or so, they fainted. _He's good, but not good enough._

"Oh really? And how are they looking at my dear younger sister? Care to demonstrate?" Masami tested, giving herself an inner smirk of triumph when Goten got a bit flustered.

"Um, can't you tell how they're looking at your little sis like she's a display anime?" he asked, slightly thrown off. Masami was so full of surprises. From how she had spoke of Hotaru when they were dancing led him to believe she was highly protective of her, yet here she was, just regarding the whole situation with amusement!

"Of course I see that. But Hotaru knows better to fall for them. Besides," Masami said with a casual shrug of her shoulders, "she can defend herself. She's not as weak as she seems. I assure you of that." When Goten continued to stare at her weirdly, she just laughed. "Surprised I'm not one of those overprotective older siblings?"

"Well, sort of. I mean, my older bro and Mom are always saying I flirt too much and don't study enough," Goten answered, still a bit shocked.

Masami just laughed lightheartedly. "Well, I am the oldest in my family, so no one says things like that to me. And as for school, I finished it already when I was fifteen."

Goten's jaw dropped. "Wait, so not only are you regarded as a musical genius but you're academically talented too? Lucky. My mom would love to have you as a daughter."

Masami smiled mysteriously. "Oh, I don't know about that. Everybody," she said, her voice suddenly getting darker, "has their secrets. Even if they're unaware of them."

Goten looked at her weirdly. In response, Masami just smiled again. "Oh, the song is ending. That was a good dance."

Then, she walked away, leaving Goten only able to stare at her. Who was Masami Tomoe anyway?

Trunks was quiet as he led Hotaru back to where Goten was. He was thinking about the dance. It had been truly shocking to see how skilled Hotaru was at it. He too had done the tango before. Once, Pan and him had gone to a club in Puerto Rico during summer vacation and they had done the tango together, but his dance with Hotaru was…. Different. With her, he could feel the intensity and a feeling he had thought long gone was beginning to stir up in him again.

_What is going on? I barely know her while I've known Pan practically my whole life, yet I sense more of a connection with Hotaru? What the Hell is wrong with me _Trunks thought frustratingly to himself.

Hotaru was quiet. That had just been the most…. Arousing and sultry tango she had ever done. With other boys, they were just practice partners. With Trunks though…. It was so different. There was this tension, this intensity that she had never felt before. This whole night…. It was coming out so different than she had originally imagined. It had started out as boring and now, she had just danced with Trunks, one of the hottest jocks in her school. And wasn't he going out with Pan?

"Whoa, you two really looked you were going at it up there," Goten said admiringly to Trunks. "Are you sure you're faithful to Pan?"

Trunks just gave his best friend a glare. "Yes I am. And what about you? Flirting with Masami like that and then dancing with her. And what was with you getting all flustered around her? It should be me asking if you're cheating on Bura."

"Hey, I can't help it I have hormones. And it's not like Bura doesn't flirt and dance with other guys too. So there," Goten defended, crossing his arms.

Trunks just gave a "hmph" in response. What could he say against that? It was true that Bura and Goten didn't really have a strong steady relationship. Still, he didn't like seeing him dance with other girls.

But you did that little voice inside his head nagged. You danced with Hotaru even though you have Pan already. 

_Shut up already _he screamed at himself.

_Pan is my girlfriend, Pan is my girlfriend. I love Pan._

But still, he didn't quite believe those words now.

Whew! Twelve pages! That's a real record. Please do review, minna-san!


End file.
